Naruto : Legends of The Cabra clan
by clairemeade59
Summary: Eika's , Ichiro's , and Akihiko's lives change drastically as the three are handed responsibility's beyond their capabilities , and field of experience. Join in this epic tale as these three members of the ancient Cabra clan start a new era in the shinobi world , and deal with tragedy , and romance , and political problems within their clan .
1. Prologue : Beginnings

Prologue : Beginnings

In the beginning , there was a fresh , and vibrant feel of newness that washed across the land's.

In the beginning there was simplicity where everything had just barely awakened to the thick coursing rivers . And felt the burning heat of a raging fire. And where one could feel the warmth of the sun wash across the lands. Or where one could stare at the mysterious surrounding darkness of the moon that gave a mood of sereneness that made many tire , and slumber in the cool of the night. Yes , there are many beginning's of the past present , and future.

But what all have in common is the simplicity of it all. It always starts out as something simple.

The great shinobi world we know of today didn't always used to be , so complex. There was a time when there was a feel of peace , and newness there too was a time before war , and there to was a time of simplicity. This is where it start's.

But nothing can escape the ravages of war. Even the most simple beginning's can evolve until it is too late , and war , and brutality taint our way's forever changing our way of life. A process that continues on , and on.

It started with simplicity. Then war took over. It was the age of darkness , and the constant slaughtering of human's . Where all would fight blindly . There was , so much blood. No one knew when the cycle would end until.

A tree grew , and flourished from the blood , and brutality of human wars. It grew , and grew . It was a magnificent tree that stood broad , and tall . Consuming the blood from the soil of the earth. This tree bore fruit that when consumed granted extraordinary power , and pure energy.

In the midst of it all a young princess wished to end all the world's suffering , and blood lust , and slaughter of humans. So , she ate of the fruit.

She gained amazing power , and energy. Thinking what she did was good she bore two sons who spread the amazing powers , and energy onto all of humanity.

Thus Creating the shinobi world as we know of today , and making the world ,and even more complex place to live in , for all humanity.

The war , and development of this new world has just begun.

And through these actions the old world the humans knew of before completely changed .

And though their world has become a much crueler place . It's beauty still remains.


	2. Stories

Stories

When we were just little children the adults would take us to one place , and sit us all in a circle , and all the elders would tell us a story. We had heard many tales in our times , but no one could ever forget the experience of cabra clan stories. We had learned all about the creation of the shinju tree , and the shinobi wars through stories as children. Because it would easily catch our short attention spans. But everyone always knew if all the children were gathered outside in the open range with the elders sitting in the center that it was a Cabra clan story.

When told the tales of our clan it would always be a big hustle bustle. Especially to us children. Sometimes other's would come to join in some adults teenagers parents. Even the kid's from the pure blood families would come. But the children of the Cabra clan would always be required to come. Not that it was a hassle if anything it was one of the biggest milestones of our lives.

The most popular of the stories were of our trinity's who had fought in the great shinobi war how our military system the ninja soldier association was developed ( N.S.A for short).

But the most famous of our stories that every generation of cabra heard was the story of Tsuyoi Cabra the founder of our well known , and if not legendary clan.

I remember when I heard of the tale I'll never forget it.


End file.
